


Quiet Things

by redredrobin



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redredrobin/pseuds/redredrobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce sneaks in on his children sleeping. It's a bad habit, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dick

Bruce knows he should reprimand Dick for having a window that’s so quiet when it’s opened it’s a security risk, but he doesn’t. There are some advantages to living on the higher floors. He treads carefully, picking up the empty packets of potato crisps and whatever else Dick has been snacking on, and throws them away. He checks to see that the cereal cupboard is stocked, and that Dick’s uniform is concealed properly, then turns off the kitchen light and wanders towards the blaring television, which is playing a rerun of Scooby-Doo. Dick is sprawled on the sofa - one end of the blanket under his knee and the rest of it in a pile on the floor where he’d no doubt kicked it off - mumbling something about the Manor being full of bunnies. His breathing is regular and deep, which means his dreams are pleasant. Good.

Bruce switches off the television, and attempts to rescue the blanket from under Dick’s leg carefully. Out of habit he eases Dick’s head into a position that won’t result in neck cramps in the morning. He doesn’t expect Dick to reach out on reflex and grab his wrist, narrowly missing the spike of a gauntlet, and refuse to let go. Nor does he expect Dick to turn and put the other arm out, and find himself stuck in a half-hug, but it happens. He doesn’t expect Dick to murmur, ‘Love you...’ either, but it happens. Bruce replies quietly, ‘I love you too,’ and waits until Dick stops murmuring and starts snoring before he attempts to extricate himself. Dick initially resists, but ultimately the sofa cushions triumph over the Batsuit. Bruce focuses on retrieving the blanket, when Dick kicks a little, Bruce hums the chorus to _You Are My Sunshine_. Dick relaxes immediately, enough for Bruce to pull the blanket out completely and drape it over his sleeping son, before he makes one last check on the thermostat and slips out quietly through the window, shutting it behind him.

Bruce doesn’t hear, ‘hrnn.. thanks, Dad’ as he leaves, and perhaps it is better for all parties that he didn’t. 


	2. Jason

Jason’s apartment reeks of cigarettes and day-old ravioli. Bruce’s nose wrinkles immediately in disgust, and the first thing he does is locate every source of the offending smell and dispose of them. He freezes every time Jay stirs, but eventually Bruce has cleared every cigarette butt and ashtray he can find. He tries his hardest not to dispose of the guns as well, preferring to pretend they aren’t there, and opens the window to let some fresh air in. Jason shivers - he’s not using the blanket - and one hand goes under his pillow automatically, presumably to a knife. Bruce makes a move to pull the blanket over Jason, then reconsiders, de-attaching the cape from his shoulders and putting it in place of the blanket. Jason’s hand slides back out from under the pillow, and he relaxes. Bruce gets up and checks the usual places where Jason hides money, and restocks them, still ignoring the firearms littered around the apartment. Under the sink, he finds a box of decorations - most of which are from Dick - in utterly pristine condition, and wipes the dust off them carefully. He clears the fridge of food he considers past its used-by date, and puts any articles of clothing he finds on the floor into the washing machine. He checks the notes on Jason's dining table slash bureau slash miscellaneous storage, and corrects any outdated or inaccurate information.

Then, he returns to the bedroom to find Jason curled up under the cape with a large, bright smile on his face. It’s almost unnatural, seeing him so peaceful like this, now. His eyes flick open blearily when Bruce accidentally steps on some paper, but that’s quickly resolved by an ‘I’m here, Jason’. Bruce wonders why he can never say anything else, why Jay never _responds_ to anything else.

He leaves after three hours of sitting in total silence, the costume packed carefully in a sling bag. It’s okay. The cape can be replaced. The locks on the windows and doors will be changed. But Jason is safe for one more day, that is all that matters.


End file.
